The girl next door
by jess carla
Summary: Miley, jackson and their dad move to sanfran so Hannah can have a brake from music and Billy ray can start his music again. but what happands when Miley falls for the guy next door and Hannah Montana is in Miley's class?.p.s I don't own them..
1. the new naughbor

"Looks like we have new neighbors moving in" sixteen year old Chris Helliwell said to his eighteen year old brother Wyatt Helliwell who was mixing a potion while Chris himself was looking out the attic window at the brunette who was sitting on the steps in-front of her house with a guitar in her hands, while her dad and brother took boxes in the house. Unconsciously Chris began to orb over to where the brunette sat and hovered above her, the brunette strummed the wires on the guitar and just as her dad was about to come out she started singing

"I hate this place, I wanna go home, I have no friends, and Jackson took my phone" her dad turned round with another box in his hands and sang back

"keep on singing, were here to stay,were not moving back so get used to it, okay" then his voice turned backed to normal "help with the boxes please" he said, as he walked in side he yelled "and Jackson give your sister back her phone!". The girl grabbed a box and followed her dad in side while Chris floated back to the attic.

"Hey were did you go?" Wyatt asked as soon as Chris materialized back into the attic "oh nowhere" Chris said innocently "is nowhere in the same place as our new female neighbor?" he asked

"no, maybe" Chris told him with a grin "I think I'll go introduce myself to her" he told Wyatt

"we have a demon to vanquish so your girlfriend can wait five minutes" Wyatt replied

"okay but if I wait to long the other boys in the neighbor hood are going to move in on her and I won't have a chance" Chris told him

"shes not a prize to be won Chris, shes a human being treat her like one" then he grabbed him and orbed them both to the underworld


	2. the other witch

Chapter 2 HM and Charmed x-over.

Meanwhile a few streets away a young witch was standing in-front of her mirror testing her abilities and changing her looks to see what she could do, she thought that since she could change her teddies into super-star figurines then why not change herself into a super-star, right now though she was a Katy Perry-Ke$ha cross and that did not look good she closed her eyes and thought the name _Ke$ha Ke$ha Ke$ha_ over and over in her head and clicked her fingers, then opened her eyes and to her surprise she looked almost like her Ke$ha poster, the only difference was her clothes.

"this is too cool" she smiled to herself.

"April time for dinner" her mum called up to her.

"coming" she called back, closed her eyes and thought _myself myself myself _and clicked her fingers once more when she opened her eyes again she was back to her short, brunette, brown eyes looking self she put her glasses back on and headed down stairs.

In the Stuart household Miley was talking on the phone to Lilly (after wrestling it off her brother), she had finished unpacking all her things and some of Hannah's and was now unwinding for the night,

"so what do you think I should wear for my first day of school tomorrow" she asked Lilly.

"_clothes sound good_" Lilly replied.

"I'm serous Lil help me out here" Miley begged.

"_okay how bout that three year old dress-top thing and jeans_" Lilly suggested.

"pink or blue?"

"_blue, pink is so not your colour_" Lilly told her laughing.

"okay great, thanks for your help, man I miss you Lil I wish you were here." Miley told her.

"_me too, hey I gotta go Olly's bout to do something stupid"_ Lilly told her.

"okay, fill me in tomorrow , c ya" she said as she hung up the phone. This was a new start for them or rather a new start for her dads music biz, he had given up everything so she could be Hannah Montana but now it was her dads turn to be the singer in the family, and she would not get in his way, she promised herself.

_A/N: Please review,_

_I really need you too,_

_If you don't the story will just be a snooze._


	3. meeting Hannah & Chris

HM /Charmed chapter three.

The next morning Miley got up slowly, not looking forward to starting a new school and not knowing anybody. she slowly dressed in the outfit that she had picked out last night with Lilly's help then she and her brother Jackson went out to catch the bus.

When they arrived Miley went to go find her first class, English, after getting lost twice she made it to her class only five minutes late she stopped by the door to the classroom and took a deep breath 'you can do this', she thought to herself, she was after all as Lilly would say "Hannah pop sensation Montana" then she opened the door as the teacher was telling the other students to quiet down and get out there books that they had been reading, then she turned to look at Miley "can I help you?" the teacher asked her Miley's first impression of her was that she looked like a over-sized beaver.

"Hi, I'm H-Miley Stewart" she said introducing herself to the teacher, she had almost outed herself as Hannah Montana,

"the new girl, yes, right go wait out side please if your late in this class then you catch up in detention during lunch" miss over-sized beaver look-alike told her, Miley nodded and walked back out of the class room this was unbelievable she had been at this new school less then fifteen minutes and she already had a detention.

After five minutes Miley, who was sitting on the ground in the hallway, saw a girl with long blond hair about her own hight and build she had her nose stuck in a piece of paper

"what ya looken for?" Miley called out to her in her Tennessee accent the girl looked up and over at Miley

"oh, hi" the girl said walking over to Miley, Miley's mouth dropped this girl looked and sounded exactly like her alias Hannah Montana

"I'm looking for miss Buckton's class" Hannah told Miley

"uh, is she the one that looks like a over-sized beaver?" Miley asked.

Hannah smiled "I'm not sure it's my first day today" she told Miley, Miley was putting clues together in her head 1-this girl stole Hannah's identity. 2-she stole Hannah's voice and 3- she stole Miley's own shade of lip-gloss.

"well, welcome to the club" Miley told Hannah in a faked sweet voice "hey are you Hannah Montana like the real pop star Hannah Montana?" Miley asked stupidly to make sure that her first two clues were right.

"Yeah I am, I usually do these classes by correspondence, but I'm starting to miss the interaction of the classroom" Hannah told her.

wow Miley thought this girl was one hell of a liar maybe she could get Ollie and Lilly to help her with this mystery but for that she needed prof.

"So let me see your timetable, if it's the same as mine then I know where your first class is" Miley told her getting out her own timetable as Hannah took out hers Hannah handed her timetable over to Miley, Miley examined them, Hannah's timetable had the words _Hannah Montana_ written across the top beneath them were the same classes that Miley had on hers both timetables were incidental except for the name. "so guess miss Buckton is the over-sized beaver" Miley told her "we both have the same classes together" she explained to Hannah.

"great" Hannah told her looking pleased at this news

"can I get a picture of you and me it's just if I tell my friends I met you they would never believe me" Miley told her truthfully.

"Sure" Hannah said as Miley pulled out her camera phone, she put her face next to Hannah's and said "say identity theft" then she clicked the phone and took the picture.

After talking to the impostor for what seem like fifty pain filled century's rather then fifty pleasant minutes the bell finally rang and as the halls filled with students Miley heard one student scream the name "HANNAH MONTANA!!!" and saw a hand pop over the heads of students to point to where Hannah stood, Miley looked at Hannah and said,

"you had better run for it , otherwise there gonna trample you like a heard of cows"

"right, nice meeting you" Hannah replied then she ducked in between student's and out of site but had Hannah fans following her as she went.

The corridor was now almost empty except for a brunette boy who looked about fifteen or sixteen he had his eyes closed, his face was facing upwards towards the celling as he leaned back on his locker, he was cute or so Miley thought.

Miley walked over to him "so ya not gonna follow the rest of the herd?" she said in her Tennessee accent.

"sorry?" the boy said opening his eyes.

"ah, your not going to follow Hannah Montana like everybody else?" Miley asked him

"no, I'm not a big fan of hers I reckon she lives up to the saying 'a dumb blond'" he said using quotation fingers as he said the last three words "anyway I'm going to go to my next class, nice chatting to you, Miley right?"

"yeah, nice chatten to ya to, ah," she paused not knowing his name.

"Chris" he said holding out his hand "Chris Halliwell"

"Miley Stuart" she said taking his hand and shacking it.

"well, I'll see you round Miley" Chris told her smiling as he walked away

"yeah, c-ya" Miley called after him as she watched him go. He was differently something to tell Lilly about she thought to herself.


	4. Run and hide Hannah

Chapter 4:

As April ran down the corridor and round the corner, away from all the Hannah Montana fans, she saw a brunette boy look up at her then very quickly he opened his locker,

"in here, Miley quick" he said to her looking at April,

April listened without hesitation and jumped into the locker then the boy shut the door, it was dark and she smelt things that shouldn't be smelt "Hannah went that way" she heard the boys voice say, April heard the running of feet and people screaming Hannah's name then once the noise had died away the boy opened the locker door,

April hoped out but before she could utter so much as a thank you to this boy he put his hand out and said "twenty bucks Miley and dad doesn't have to hear about this." April just steered at him, who was this boy? And why did he think she was someone named Miley? And why was he asking for twenty bucks to not tell someone about Hannah?,

"look, I don't know who you think I am but my name isn't Miley, it's Hannah" April told him.

"yeah and I'm the queen of Sheba, just give me twenty and Hannah's manager doesn't have to find out that Hannah's out of her early retirement" the boy told her.

"who are you anyway?" April asked the boy, she didn't have twenty bucks and if he really did know Hannah's manager she was in big trouble.

The boy looked at her strangely "it's me Miles, Jackson, your brother, have you got amnesia or something?" he asked her,

"um, yes I have, tell me whats my real name?" April asked.

"Miley Stuart, what's going on?" Jackson asked.

"ah, nothing, I gotta go bye" April said as she turned on her Heel and ran round the corner and into the girls bathroom she turned back into her short, brunette, brown eyed self and walked out, back to her next class thinking about what that boy Jackson had told her.

Hannah Montana was also known as Miley Stuart that name rang a bell, but she couldn't think why. She turned into the science class and went and sat down took out her books and started writing down notes. when the bell went to signal the end of the class the teacher Mr Antridge called April up and gave her detention for being late she took the slip then headed to the caf to get some food for morning tea but was cut off on her way by Chris Halliwell "been or seen Hannah lately, April?" he asked.

"I don't know what your talking about" April replied in a somewhat innocent voice.

"yes, you do April, misuse your powers again and they will be taken off you" Chris threatened.

"okay, well thanks for the warning, I will not use my powers to impersonate her or anyone again, scouts honour" April told him holding up her right hand in the scout way.

"Good, glade to hear it" Chris told her before walking away.

"no I will not impersonate Hannah again, I will be her" April said so quietly that no one heard her.

A/N: please review. what do you think?.


	5. getting to know Miley

Miley walked into the detention room and sat down at a desk as other students did the same, most of the students were talking about Hannah Montana's brief appearance earlier that day she heard one person say that Hannah got chased off the school grounds by fans. Then a teacher walked in, "quiet down please" she told everyone,

"I have here assignments, that for whatever reason you didn't do, now in this room you get a chance to do the assignments that you didn't do. If you don't do it here then it becomes homework, now you don't have to do it but I suggest that if you don't want to be doing homework that you do do it" she finished then a voice from the back of the class laughed and said,

"she said do do" Miley froze, she new that voice, it belonged to her brother Jackson if anyone found out that he and Miley were related she was sure she would die of shame.

The teacher ignored that comment and sent a clipboard around the class for everyone to sign then started handing out assignments to students Miley's one was easy all she had to do was read a book and answer the questions on it, but still she found it difficult to concentrate she could feel someones eyes on the back of her head steering intently, Miley was glad when the bell went and she could get out of that classroom and away from whoever was steering at her.

But once she got to her maths class and everyone was seated she could feel the eyes on the back of her head again. She was glad once again when the bell rang at the end of the hour but was disappointed when she got to the last class of the day and could once again feel the eyes on the back of her head.

When class ended she went to the bus stop, and a girl about the same age as her walked up to Miley with two friends,

"I'm Tina, " the girl said introducing herself "this is Ashley and Lauren" she said introducing two friends "any way we were just wondering when your going to give us your money?" she said with a smile.

"excuse me I'm not given you'll any money" Miley told them

"see here's the thing either you give us money or we just take it from you" Tina told her threateningly

"I don't have any money" Miley told her.

"see you really shouldn't lie to me" Tina told her then she punched her in the stomach Miley doubled over in pain then she heard a voice from behind her say,

"hey, leave her alone" Miley looked up and saw that it was Chris that was speaking

"If you give us some money we might leave her alone" Tina said

"if I give you some money you will leave her alone" he said handing her what looked like a twenty dollar note,

"alright fine" she said taking the money.

Chris put his arm around Miley "come on" he told her walking away with her as Miley's pain subsided. When they were out of site of the bus stop Chris released her "you okay?" he asked her.

"yeah, thanks for saving me" Miley told him.

"your welcome" he replied.

"hey, can I asked you why you stopped her?" Miley asked him.

"yeah, about a year ago Tina beat up my little sister, she was in hospital for a weak afterwards, since then I've been giving her money so that she'll leave my little sister alone. And when I saw what she was doing to you I wanted to stop it before it could get too bad" Chris explained.

"Is your sister okay, now?"

"yeah, she's fine now" Chris told her.

"how olds your sister?"

"Fourteen, probably why she likes the Hannah Montana shit" Chris told her.

"you really don't like Hannah do you?" Miley asked him.

"na, her songs are just too girlie for me" Chris explained.

"okay, well I'll ask Hannah to sing more boyish songs if she comes out of retirement" Miley told him.

"you sound like you know Hannah personally?" Chris asked.

"thats because I do, don't tell anyone but my dad is Hannah's manager" Miley told him.

"Really, well in that case I didn't mean anything I said about Hannah" Chris told her smiling.

"sure you didn't" Miley told him disbelievingly after a minute of silence Miley said "you know Hannah doesn't care if you like her or not, I mean she's retired from the singing biz she doesn't need people to like her any more". Miley had learned awhile ago that she couldn't make guys like Hannah Montana.

"okay, well then in that case I'm going back to what I originally said I don't like her, but please don't tell her I said that."

"don't worry I won't, hey, do you want me to pay you back for saving me?" Miley asked.

"yeah, you can pay me back by staying away from Tina and the other two, and if you want, you can walk home with me in the arvo every day?" Chris asked her.

"Hmm, you know if you wanted to be my friend all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to set up a situation so you could be my knight in shining armor." she told him laughing.

"okay, so what if I want to be your boyfriend instead do I have to set up a knight in shining armor situation to get you to go out with me?" Chris asked smiling.

"yes, no, I mean, no you don't have to set up a knight in shining armor situation to go out with me and yes Id like to go out with you" Miley told him also smiling.

"okay, well I live here I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said waiving good bye and going inside the manor.


	6. the eye

**Chapter six.**

Chris walked inside and into the kitchen where his brother Wyatt was sitting at the island having something to eat, the first thing Chris said to him was "your charge is impersonating Hannah Montana, I threatened to take her powers away like you told me too, but I don't think it did any good. Oh and I got a girlfriend" he added smiling.

"please don't tell me your going out with my charge?" Wyatt asked.

"what? No, I'm going out with Miley Stuart" Chris informed him.

"oh, right our new female neighbor, so how did you manage to ask her out anyway? Wyatt asked .

"well I saved her from being attacked, walked her home then asked her out when we got outside the house" Chris told him.

"when you say attacked do you mean demon attack?"

"no worse,Tina attack" Chris replied.

"right, so how much are you paying her now?" Wyatt asked.

"Forty a month, twenty for Mel and twenty for Miley" Chris told him.

"okay, well then you need to find another job or something, I don't really care what you do, just stop stealing my money to pay for Miley" Wyatt told him.

"yeah, sorry Wy, I'll pay you back as soon as mom pays me from working in the restaurant" Chris told him.

The two boys lapsed into silence, Chris made himself something to eat then went up stairs to do his homework.

Miley walked over to her house and rang Lilly and told her all about Chris. The Hannah impostor and the Tina bully she also sent Lilly the pic of her and the Hannah impostor and all Lil could say was _"wow, she looks so much like you that it's scary."_

then she showed her dad and brother, her dad looked shocked but all he said was "don't worry about it bud, I'm sure it was just a one time thing"

Jackson looked at her and said "I'm sorry Miley, I thought she was you, I used your name when I was talking to her" Great Miley thought, now everyones going to know who she is and her life will never be the same again.

Later that night after Miley had gone to bed, she dreempt of Eyes and lots of them, eyes watching her, eyes that turned into scary looking bugs and eyes that turned a different colour every second like a disco light. Miley awoke from her dream and opened her eyes and there she saw two green glowing eyes looking down at her.

Miley reached across to her touch lap and taped it once it illuminated the room enough for Miley to see that their was nothing there. Miley thought perhaps she had just had a nightmare but there was a little voice in her brain that was saying 'it was real', "it was a nightmare" Miley said out loud to settle the dispute between the two sides of her brain then she turned out her light and lay back down once more, just as she closed her eyes the voice in her brain said 'it seemed so real'.

The next morning Miley woke up with a A4 piece of paper on her bed she read what was written on it in letters that had been cut out from magazines 'I KNOW WHO YOU ARE' it read, so someone had been in her room last night, someone with green glowing eyes she thought to her self before running down stairs to get her dads advice.

A/N: it might be a while till my next update. Sorry. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Should I explain who it is or let you find out as Miley does?. Please tell me.


	7. who did it?

Miley couldn't stop thinking about the note all day at school and she felt eyes watching her again but every time she turned around to see who it was there was no one looking at her at all, she wondered who it was that thought they knew who she was. Her dad had rang the police, they checked the house and there were no signs of forced entry they took the paper to check for fingerprints as well as her own, her dads and Jackson's so that they didn't get called in as suspects of course Miley wouldn't put it past her brother to pull a prank like this especially if there was money involved.

"hey I saw the police at your place this morning is everything okay?" Chris's voice interrupted her thoughts as she waited at the school gate for him.

"yeah they were just trying to figure out a mystery" she told him.

"what like a scooby-doo mystery?" Chris asked trying and failing to make a joke of it.

"yeah some one broke into my room to leave a note on my bed and they didn't take a single thing"

"what did the note say?" Chris asked her

"It said I know who you are" suddenly she looked up at Chris "where were you last night?" she asked him.

"Asleep you can ask my brother if you don't believe me officer" he joked but also told her the truth at the same time.

"no, it's okay I'll take your word for it" she told him "but there are only like three other people who know me round here and thats the Tina gang and can't imagine them being smart enough to plan something like breaking into a house" she told him.

"is there anyone else that you spoke to yesterday? Do you think any one would hate you so much that they would want to frighten you this way or try to? Chris asked.

"the only other person I spoke to was that Hannah Montana impostor" she told Chris.

"and you don't think it could be her?" Chris asked

"well no I mean why would she try and frighten me or whatever she was trying to do, if it was her"

"maybe she knows that you know Hannah Montana" Chris suggested 'or maybe she knows that I am Hannah Montana' Miley muttered.

"Wait, what? Your Hannah Montana?" Chris asked surprised.

"I didn't say that" Miley told him quickly how did he know did he read my thought's she wondered stupidly

"yes you did, after I said Maybe she knows that you know Hannah Montana you said in a very quiet voice although not so quiet that I couldn't hear you, 'or maybe she knows that I am Hannah Montana'" Chris told her.

oh,oh she had said it out loud Miley thought as she recked her brain for a lie that he would believe then she remembered the reporter incident and tried to use the same lie "I meant maybe she knows that I pretend that I am Hannah Montana" she said hoping he would believe it.

"You know if you say that line with more truth I might believe it" Chris told her.

"it is the truth, I can't believe you would think that I would lie like that" she shouted at him then went round the corner leaving Chris standing there alone.

Miley smiled when she got inside, seems she was a better actor then she thought, she thought to herself.

Miley walked up the stairs to her room and put her bag down by her desk and walked over to her bed and saw another note on her pillow it was the same as the one this morning with magazine letters just different words : GROW EYES IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD HANNAH MONTANA. Underneath it was the picture of Miley with a cross through her face.


	8. Chris learns the truth

Hm/ charmed x-over chp 8.

whoever the fake Hannah Montana was they definitely new she was the real one and this time she couldn't go to the cops she had to try and figure this out by herself well maybe not completely by her self she knew who she had to tell her secret too.

after thinking it through for a few minutes Miley had the answer of how to solve this: all she had to do was keep a lookout for the fake Hannah Montana and corner her when she was alone and force the truth out of her it couldn't be that hard could it?.

888888888

"Wyatt you need to talk to your charge" Chris told his older brother as soon as he got home if what Miley said was true and it was the impostor Hannah Montana that was leaving her notes then they needed to do something and quick.

"Why what's she done" Wyatt asked.

"oh u mean apart from sending notes and impersonating a international pop star, nothing" Chris told him

"okay sending notes doesn't sound that bad" Wyatt replied.

"and they wouldn't be bad except that it seemed threating" Chris told him.

"okay I can and will talk to her about the impostor thing but the notes are police territory, if this pop star is truly frightened from a letter tell her to call the police.'' Wyatt told him.

"Except she has and they can't find any clues as to who it is, but we know who it is and we can stop her" Chris told him.

"so you think that because the police aren't doing there job we should do it for them?" Wyatt asked.

"well yeah some one has to protect Mi-Hannah Montana" Chris told him

"your Hannah Montana, I didn't realize you had a crush on her, I thought you hated her"

"I don't like her" I like the her she's not he added silently.

"Sure you don't" Wyatt teased

"are you going to talk to your charge or not?" Chris asked him

"yes okay I'll talk to her"

"thank you, now I have to go and talk to Miley find out what she likes, I have a date to organize" Chris said as he walked out of the door.

"way to go bro" Wyatt shouted after him.

Chris walked over to Miley's house and knocked on the door after about a minute Miley came down the stairs and opened the door "oh its you, the one that doesn't believe a word I say" she told him in a bitter voice.

"I'm sorry about that, but seriously isn't being the real Hannah Montana better then pretending to be her I mean you could get arrested for being an impostor" Chris told her.

"Gee ya think" Miley replied sarcastically. "um why don't you come in" she said stepping out of the way for him.

"sure thanks" he told her he walked inside and heard the door close behind him.

"take a seat" Miley told him indicating towards the couch Chris sat down wondering why she was so nervous all of a sudden

"whats up Miley?" he asked.

"um I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll react but I want to be completely honest with you" she told him.

"It's nothing bad is it?" he asked.

"Um no, I don't no it depends on how you look at it" she replied.

"oh god you didn't used to be a guy did you?" Chris asked, although he thought he already knew what it was she wanted to tell him.

"ha ha no" she laughed at him as he mocked a sigh of relief Chris noticed she seemed more relaxed now.

"okay so come out with it, I'm a ..." he gestured to Miley to finish his sentence

"pop star" she finished.


	9. the threat

Hannah Montana –charmed chp nine:

**The threat.**

"Doesn't it feel better telling the truth" Chris asked not wanting an answer.

"Yeah, Chris can I show you something?" Miley asked.

"Sure" he answered her.

Millie raced up stairs and grabbed the letter from the bed, the one with the picture of her crossed out and ran back down stairs and handed the paper to Chris.

Chris looked at it and was instantly worried now, he knew he had to stop April no matter what.

"Miley this is a death threat you have to go to the police about it" he told her.

"I can't"

"Why not"

"Because it means I'll have to out myself as Hannah and I can't do that" she told him.

"What's more important being alive or keeping a stupid secret?"

"My secret isn't stupid it's giving me a normal life." Miley told Chris.

"One that won't last long unless you give it up" Chris told her sternly.

"I can't" Miley said with tears in her eyes and Chris knew she was frightened of what might happen if she reviled herself.

Chris took a deep breath "alright, come stay at mine until all of this is sorted, you can sleep in my sisters room" He told her.

"Okay thanks", she sniffed "what about my brother and my dad?" Miley asked wiping tears from he eyes.

"They will be fine" Chris told her.

"How do you know?"

"Because April's not after them she's after you or Hannah" he told her.

"April, wait you know who it is?" Miley asked shocked at this bit of information.

"Yes, but I need to catch her at it before I can do anything to stop her".

"Okay, fine, I'll go pack my stuff" She told him giving in so she could get away from him and throw up (how could he know who the person threatening her was and not tell her or the police)

"I'll wait here" Chris told her as she went up to her room to pack.

"You really think you can save her?" a voice asked from behind him it sounded a lot like Miley's,

Chris turned his head and came face to face with Hannah Montana "I'm not going to sit by and let you hurt her" he told her matter of fact-ly.

"Oh I don't plan on hurting her I plan on killing her" Hannah told Chris.

Chris put a hand behind his back and orbed a tape recorder in to his hand and pressed record "what do you get out of killing Miley?" Chris asked her,

"Miley, nothing Hannah on the other hand well…" she let her sentence trail off Chris raised his hand and tried to slam her into the wall using his telekinesis but nothing happened.

"Wh…Why didn't-"

"Oh poor little witch, seems you can't stop me" Hannah said with a smirk then she glowed and vanished.

Chris got out his cell phone and called his brother "Wyatt, set up Mel's room with crystals Miley's coming to stay and your Charge just proved to me that I'm powerless against her". Chris told his brother.

A/N: please review.


	10. having fun

Hannah – charmed chp 10

Miley packed some clothes in her suitcase and headed back downstairs, Where Chris was waiting for her and Miley couldn't help but think that we were doing things a bit backwards "you know most guys take the woman out on at least one date before inviting them to stay over" She told him making her way down the stairs with her suitcase.

"Well most guys aren't me, and the woman they like aren't having there life threatened" he replied as she reached the bottom of the staircase.

"That may be so but I still think we should go on one date before I stay over" she told him.

"We don't have time for that" he told her sternly "but after this is over we can go on as many dates as you like". He told her hoping she would still want to go anywhere with him after this was all over.

"Do you promise?" Miley asked him,

"yes now let's go" he told her grabbing the handle of her suitcase and heading towards the door with it "lock the door behind you" Chris instructed her as he waited on the footpath for her. "So what kinds of things do you like doing on dates?" he asked as they walked the few steps to his house,

"oh ya' know just hanging out and having fun" Miley told him following him up the stairs as he opened the door to his house "I'll show you your room, you will be sharing with my sister, till all of this is over" Miley followed Chris up to his sister's room where Chris placed the suitcase just inside the door, Miley peeked into the room it had a single bed and a single mattress on the floor next to it, the walls were pink and one of them had a huge wall poster of Hannah Montana that Miley wasn't aware she had consented to, it took up the entire wall from the celling to the floor

"Wow, that is the biggest poster of me I've ever seen" she told Chris

"I told you she loved Hannah Montana" Chris defended his sister

"You did, Miley nodded in agreement "so what do we do now?" She asked Chris

"We can watch a movie or play some games" Chris suggested

"So we can't go out anywhere?"

"Sorry no, not till April has been stopped" he told her

"fine, well do this your way, what games have you got?" she asked they went down stairs and found the games that belonged to Chris's sister, Twister dance, sing star and the original twister they played these games for a few hours laughing and joking around, Piper cooked dinner when she got back from the club Wyatt had told her what was happening with Miley so she made her feel welcome, after dinner Miley, Chris and Wyatt and Mel all played the twister games until it was late enough for bed, that night after everyone was in bed Miley just about asleep when she herd the smashing of glass coming from the unopened window she sat up and saw a pair of green glowing eyes coming through the window.

A/N: please review. I have one more chapter to do then this story will be finshed.


	11. the unmasking of Hannah

A/N: So this is the last chapter, the ending doesn't match the beginning of the story but I had to put something up so I can now mark it as complete. Anyway thank you for reading um review or not I don't really care. And that's it from me. Also I own nothing.

The unmasking of Hannah.

Miley screamed and the eyes disappeared for only a second when they reappeared they came with a voice "Let me go witch!" Miley recognised it as her own voice or Hannah's, the door opened and the light came on.

The first thing Miley saw was Hannah Montana struggling against some kind of invisible barrier then she looked around to the door and saw Chris with some sort of bottle of liquid in his hand both his parents standing behind him she turned her head towards Mel and saw she had her hand stretched out towards Hannah pure shock showing on her face.

Miley turned her head back towards Chris who had the little bottle raised in his had like he was about to throw it at Hannah Chris's dad Leo had hold of his wrist to stop him than he started speaking to Hannah,

"April, you're not a bad person, but if you kill this young lady you will become an evil person and there is no going back, no amount of magic will be able to save you from the dark side, now you have two choices ether you could kill this young lady, but if you do the charmed ones will vanquish you before you actually manage it or you can let her go and come to magic school where you can learn to control your power's you can be anybody you want there, it's your choice" he finished telling her, Miley's head was spinning what was he talking about: magic powers? Magic school?, Vanquish? Were Chris's family insane? They didn't look insane.

"she doesn't want to be just anyone she wants to be Hannah, she wants to be me, she wants the thrill of a secret life, right?" Miley found herself asking the April girl.

"Well if that's all you want then you can be yourself your magic is your secret life." Chris told her "no one is allowed to know about magic if they aren't magical or connected to it in some way, Miley's memory will be wiped of all or any traces of magic that she may have witnessed over the past month" Chris said,

"But I don't want to be like you two morons I want to be better" she replied,

"And you think killing Hannah Montana will make you better? If you kill her it will only make you evil" Melinda piped up from beside me

"And any way no one will remember Hannah in a few years time, you can be your own kind of better find something that you're passionate about and let the world know about it and if you really want a secret life then make an alter personality for when you're doing whatever it is your passionate about" Miley told her not knowing why she was putting her two cents in,

then she saw something happen and if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes she would not have believed it, Hannah started changing her hair went from Blond too brown her eyes changed from blue to brown her face grew out a little and the only thing that remained the same was her clothing,

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you Miley, you're right I should do my own thing, besides trying to be Hannah is driving me a little nuts" she smiled "Chris could you take me home please?" she asked him

"Sure" he told her

He walked up to her put his hand on her shoulder and started to turn into blue lights and disappeared It was then Miley decided this was all a crazy dream so she lay back down on the mattress and closed her eyes.

Chris and April materialized in front of April's house "Thanks for your help April" Chris told her

"now that I've made you her knight in shinning armour you had better treat her well" she told him,

"I will" he assured her with a smile

the idea had been his plan ever since he found out that Miley was Hannah Montana and that April could mimic anyone she saw he had also heard her saying she would 'be' Hannah so he decided to give her a reason to be Hannah. He was just glad it worked and she reverted to being herself.

Chris orbed home thinking of the date he still had to organize for him and Miley.


End file.
